


Maybe it won't be so bad

by TheKeeperofBabyYoda



Series: Din being a dad [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din learning to accept being a dad, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeperofBabyYoda/pseuds/TheKeeperofBabyYoda
Summary: Figuring out that maybe two isn't a crowd.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Din being a dad [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860784
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Maybe it won't be so bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HippoHope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippoHope/gifts), [memory_bees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memory_bees/gifts).



> This is my first story in this fandom and my first writing in a very, very long time. Its not long, but I hope you guys enjoy it.

Din looked back at the tiny child sleeping in the makeshift car seat he put together, he studied the child for a moment before finally letting himself relax. He looked ahead again and felt his shoulders ease back down away from his ears. He will never trust any of his old “friends” again, that was too close, he shivers as he remembers how close the droid came to killing the kid. 

He feels his shoulder ache where Xi’an’s blade had pierced his skin and let out a sigh as he gets up, being careful to not wake his sleeping charge. He slips down the ladder and heads into the fresher to check the wound over and patch himself up. 

It probably takes too long for him to take off his armor, but exhaustion was making his fingers clumsy, he curses quietly before finally getting the last bit off. The wound wasn't too bad, so he just cleaned it up and put a bacta patch on it. He gives his face a quick wash as well, feeling a bit better now. 

Just as he was about to put his helmet back on he hears a soft coo outside the door and sighs, “Awake already, kid?” Din says, finding he didn't feel annoyed about it, just tired. He pulls the helmet on and opens the door, the kid staring up at him, lifting his tiny arms, wanting to be held. 

For a long moment, Din just stares down at him, feeling a strange protectiveness wash over him, in that moment he knew he would do everything he could to protect this small infant. He picks the kid up and holds him close, “You are gonna get me into a world of trouble….but maybe that isn't so bad.” He says, looking down at the baby. 

The kid gives him a smile and coos happily, snuggling against Dins chest, “Yeah, I think we can handle it,” Din says, feeling a smile tug at his lips, he rubs the kids head before going back up the ladder. 

“Where should we try next?” Din asks, the kid coos in response, “Exactly what I was thinking.” Din agrees as he sits down, settling the kid on his lap. “Someplace without people trying to hurt us would be nice.” He mutters as he looks over the planets. The kid makes soft sounds and plays with Dins fingers, Din finds himself smiling again.

“Yeah, maybe having you around, won't be so bad.”


End file.
